The unbelievable is reality
by miss vertigo
Summary: Hogwarts is no longer safe so the students are relocated to a mystery location, many half- blood thought the war was over after the Battle of New York but it's not. Percy Jackson finds love, Nico gets a family and SnapexOC Dumbledore may beoff his head
1. prologue

The unbelievable is reality

Hogwarts is no longer safe so the students are relocated to a mystery location, many half-blood thought the war was over after the Battle of New York but it's not. Percy Jackson finds love, Nico gets a family and SnapexOC

this story is set after all five of the Percy Jackson books but with an alternative ending to the 5 book and at the beginning of the half blood Prince in the Harry Potter universe. I don't own books which these characters originate from.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Prologue

Percy Jackson stood back and watched as Luke crumpled to the ground, the blood began to gush out from the small gash under his left arm staining the white marble of Olympus . Luke had decided to take his own life in the end to overthrow the Titan Lord. Annabeth was at Luke side tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradled him to her body "no Luke don't die" she screamed in desperation " oh by the gods.. don't let him die" Luke looked up into Annabeth eyes as she wept for him and with his last breath he spoke to her" we will meet again…. I will wait for you " then Luke died in the arms of the woman he loved. Annabeth seeing the light of life leave from his eyes, seized the bloodstained dagger, without a word to Percy or even a look she stabbed herself through the heart so that she may be reunited with her love.

Percy watch the girl he loved kill herself she was dead before he reached her he sank to his knees in front of her corpse and cried. cried for the loss of so many men, the loss of so much life, he cried for his broken heart and for the broken homes of so many of the half blood's . As he sobbed 2 figures came in behind him each taking one of his arms leading him away from the Palace he was exhausted and did not care where they were taking him .

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nico was sitting beside Percy bedside it was the day after their victory over Kronos ,where he had led the dead a skeleton army conquering all in its path into battle alongside one of his father's great generals (which was also his half sister that had been stuck in limbo between life and death for decades). Looking out the window Nico could see half blood trying to salvage things from the wreckage and treating the wounded he sighed the war was over for now for evil never truly dies but Nico had had enough he was no longer going to be a toy for the gods he would have his freedom. Percy began to stir and as he woke Nico described the aftermath of the war as well as how he had found one of his half sister's and that she was staying to help rebuild the camp and to train new heroes so that they may have a future, Nico also told Percy of how he was leaving with no plan to return for he had received a letter from his mother's people and planned to go to them. As Nico left the camp Percy vowed on the River Styx that he would stay and make this camp Great a safe haven to all those fighting the darkness.

4 years later.

Albus Dumbledore for "To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, stretching his hands wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands -- welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, and this is not it. Tuck in!" this was the cue for the four house tables at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to become laden with food at the start of the school feast.

Ron reach across harry for a couple of chicken legs anda handful of chips " you missed the sorting ,anyway,' said Hermione.' Hat say anything interesting?' asked , harry taking a bite.

' more of the same really,.. advising us all to unite in the face of our enemy , you know'.

Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?

' not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast, doesn't he? Can't be long now'

' there has been much talk on that very subject even amongst the ghosts,' interrupted nearly headless Nick, as he glided towards Harry ' since we are known to be friends peoples assume I know your plans to defeat he must not be named…. Harry Potter know that if you need me I would gladly help.. I would rather die than betray your trust"

" that's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead" Ron odserved.

This comment of Ron's not funny to anyone else at the Gryffindor, table, sent a dark haired boy who had been sitting beside Ginny into hysterics.

Harry watched as Ginny and the dark haired boy began to talk once more. " who the hell is he" Harry asked feeling slightly jealous of her smiles.

Hermione-" oh that's Nico he's a friend of Ginny's in her year to be honest he is a bit…. Odd…. but nice enough"

Harry-" what you mean by odd."

Hermione-" just that he's a bit unsociable …. really dedicated to his school work."

Ron-" Merlin Hermione if you're saying he's too much of a bookworm something's got to be wrong with him,…… I remember him now he was the first year that refused to have flying lessons! "

Harry-" what do you mean refused"

Ron-" he point-blank wouldn't get on the broom."

Harry looked over at the boy once more he had shaggy messy black hair that just reached his shoulders an olive-like confection, black eyes, his school robes seemed very loose like he just lost a lot of weight over the summer he also wears a skull ring, when standing Harry estimated that the boy would have been taller than Ron , he looked like one of the people you would avoid even if you didn't realize you were avoiding them .

Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table, the talk and laughter echoing across the hall died away almost instantly.

' the very best of evenings to you !' he said, smiling broadly his arms opened wide.

' what happened to his hand?' Hermione gasped.

Dumbledore right-hand was black and dead looking whisperings swept through the room.' nothing to worry about' he said airily 'we are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn who has agreed to resume his old post potions master.'

' potions?'

'Professor Snape, meanwhile' Dumbledore continued' will be taking over the position of defence against the dark arts teacher'.

' well that's one good thing' Nico said calmly to the rest table' Snape will be gone by the end of the year'.

' what do you mean?' Ron snapped.

' that jobs jinxed' said Nico replied.

Dumbledore called for silenced through the hall and continue to his speech.'Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. In the light of Voldemort's return I have decided that for the safety of all students, you will be moved to a secure location that is unknown to Voldemort to continue your education safely at a different Academy, Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder.'

' were being moved out of Hogwarts ' Ron exclaimed stunned.

' when I could possibly be safer than Hogwarts?'

' we'd leave at 10 o'clock tomorrow and will be magically transported to the secret location I ask that everyone be inside the great Hall 9:30 at the latest leave your luggage in the dormitory it will be brought along later by houseelves. You may now retire to your common rooms for the night, breakfast will be served in your common rooms."

Harry looked up at the staff table in disbelief leaving Hogwarts? what stunned him most was that the teachers seemed just as shocked as the students.' look there, the teachers don't seem to know what's going on either……. look at McGonagle' Hermione said as they left the hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

' Dumbledore what have you done' Minerva McGonagle screamed as soon as the doors to the great hall had shut behind the last of the students.' taking every one out of Hogwarts ………. it's madness…. I demand to know where were going……. why didn't you tell us' with every new point McGonagle would slam her palm upon the table.'

'all in good time my dear… I have made arrangements for us to stay at a safer place then even Hogwarts, some even say it is protected by the gods, all will be explained when we get there…. now I will retire for the night for tomorrow will be a most interesting experience goodnight'. And without a further word Dumbledore left.


	2. Chapter 1

The unbelievable is reality

Hogwarts is no longer safe so the students are relocated to a mystery location, many half-blood thought the war was over after the Battle of New York but it's not. Percy Jackson finds love, Nico gets a family and SnapexOC

this story is set after all five of the Percy Jackson books but with an alternative ending to the 5 book and at the beginning of the half blood Prince in the Harry Potter universe. I don't own books which these characters originate from.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 1

'Come on were going to be late' Hermione yelled behind her at the two boys following her as they ran towards the great Hall just managing to slip through the doors at 9:28. The four large house stables had been pushed to the wall and a large circle with ancient ruins along the outside had been painted on the floor, groups of students milled around the outside of the circle waiting.

'Ron over here' Ginny waved her brother and his friends over to where she was standing with Nico.

'Isn't this stranger ……? I wonder what the circle is supposed to do… maybe some sort of teleportation……. I can't even understand the ancient ruins' Hermione started as soon as Ginny was with hearing range.

'really Hermione does it matter' Ginny replied' were about to be shipped off to Merlin knows where and you're worried about some painting on the floor, Harry do you have any idea where Dumbledore taking us?'

'Sorry gin not a clue 'Harry said as he directly positioned himself in between Ginny and Nico, who just shrugged at this turning to speak to Hermione.

'These are ancient Athenian lunar ruins used about 1800 B.C and are used as you guessed four large transportation magic but have become unpopular in modern times.'

'Blimey mate how the hell do you know that' Ron gaped at Nico

Nico just scowl at him an as Ginny piped up ' oooo Nico is really good with things like that, he best in our class at ancient runes and defence against the dark arts.'

' Really defence against the dark arts you say?' Harry suspiciously raised his eyebrow at Nico.

' Yes I been tutored in defence of the dark arts since I was very small, constant vigilance is not only Moody's motto'

' Just defence of theme? You're not a fanatical pure blood are you?'

' Harry really' Hermione squeaked' you can't go around talking to people like that…. Sorry Nico, Harry just gets really paranoid.'

' Don't worry about it, no to your question Harry I'm a half blood.. And you're not being paranoid if there really is someone out to get you….. Just practical.'

' Well blindly aren't we a happy bunch this morning' Ron chipped in trying to lighten the mood, then whispering to Harry ' this guy reminds me of a young version of the greasy bat Snape' just as Dumbledore entered the hall.

' Now students I would like you all to enter the circle for we will be departing shortly.' at his command the entire school stepped into the circle including the teachers and ghosts even Firenze the handsome centaur trotted in.

' One………two…….. Three………..' with a blinding flash the halls of Hogwarts were empty once more.

Inside the circle however it was not as peaceful, everyone had the distinct intuition that they were spinning very fast but all they could see was white this made very many of the students violently sick when they landed and cause the entirety of the school to topple to the ground on the sandy beach.

The beach was beautiful golden sound spread for miles either side completely deserted with clear blue water stretching out to the sea as the sun rose out of the horizon. On the opposite from the sea a Greenhill raise up its top concealed by dense forest all was so peaceful Intel Nico gave an almighty roar of anger.

Nico have recognized the beach at once the beach that stood outside half blood camp , a place where he had sworn never to return to.

"Γαμώτο ... .. στο όνομα του Δία τι κάνουμε σε αυτόν τον θεό για saken τόπο. …….'_Fuck ….. in the name of Zeus what are we doing in this godforsaken place.'_

the rest of the school went quiet at the outburst, as Nico struggled to stand and make his way to tumbled all through the sea of shocked faces towards Dumbledore.

Nico-' έχετε ιδέα τι κάνετε εσείς ... καταραμένος γέρος .... έχετε καταδικασμένη τους ... .. θέλετε να εισάγετε έναν κόσμο όπου τίποτα δεν γνωρίζετε και εσείς δεν είναι τίποτα ... ... όλα όσα γνωρίζουμε ότι πρόκειται να συντριβεί.'

Dumbledore- ' Mr. di Angelo English if you please'

Nico demanded of Dumbledore -' do you have any idea what you're doing… you blasted old man…. you have doomed them….. you are about to enter a world where you know nothing and you are nothing…… everything you know it is about to be shattered.'

Dumbledore just looked guiltily at Nico as Severus Snape went to intercept the boy as he charged at the headmaster Wand out.

Severus Snape-' if you know so much about our destination maybe your care to enlighten us? I can only assume that this is not our final intention?' gesturing at the beach with a snide look on his face.

Nico ' it is no place for mortals'

the crowd began to whisper at Nico words most still collapsed upon the sands in till Dumbledore called above the dim ' silence are guided is coming '

silence settled as the students and teachers looked around for a approaching figures' look out to sea' someone cried from the heart of the crowd.

As people turn to the ocean they could see a monstrous wave heading towards them in the distance and on top of it a small figure, as the wave grew closer they could see the figure was a man in his early had dark long charcoal cults with golden tanned skin and sea green eyes, wearing tropical flowered swimming trunks his body was fit and muscular with tattooists of waves running across his right shoulder. He glided straight onto the beach riding a piece of driftwood he'd had been using as a surfboard and smiled at the surprised looking people sitting on the hot beach in black cloaks.

' hi-yer…… your that hog school right….. sorry I'm late.. you could say I kind of got lost at sea... with the mermaids …you know what I'm saying right!'

no one answer Him

' well ok….. cough… cough…. I'm Percy Jackson… which one of you dudes is Dum-bed-door'

Nico couldn't help smiling at his friend's words and called out to him before Dumbledore could answer.' looks like I was right about the surfing…. God's you're more of a seaweed brain that I've remembered.'

Percy was shocked to realise that the tall youth standing beside an old man in bright purple robes was Nico, and immediately ran at him clasping him in a manly hug ignoring all onlookers.

' good to see you ….i thought that next time I see you ….we both be ……. Well you know……. dead'

Nico - It's may bee a honor to die at your side yet .  
Percy - It's an honor to have lived at yours.

Cough…. Cough……. Sir I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian **Dumbledore** …. you wouldn't happen to be…… Perseus Neptune maximums Jackson.

Percy - By Zeus don't use my full name it makes me feel so old .

As you wish.. could you now please take us to your institution

Percy - 'in just a moment we are waiting for violet'

Nico-' Violet is still here?'

suddenly the earth began to shake toppling several students to the ground once more.

Percy –'a here she is now'.

Suddenly a huge black dog appeared out of the trees it was as least as big as a three-storey house and came running at high speed to the group. as it stopped in front of the panicked students a figured dismounted clad in full black armour a skull shaped helmet upon its head the warrior began to remove the helmet as she walked towards the group of teachers revealing a young woman in her late teens with Snow White skin hair as dark as the midnight sky nearly shone blue falling in regular cults to her waist grey eyes peering out from her delicate face and blood red bow shaped lips she looked no order then 17 into you looked into her grey eyes which seem to speak of centuries.

She spoke in a strong voice a voice that had led armies prepare to kill or die at her command.

'καλωσορίζω όλους ... δύο ετεροθαλείς λόφο ...'

'what did she say' Ginny asked Nico she had come up behind.

Nico- ' she wishes you welcome'

Violet –' welcome all… two half blood hill…. the start of your journey… follow me now…. but leave all you thought you new before behind you . '

Ginny –' who the hell is that'

Nico- ' that is my sister'

Ron-' she hot '

Nico-' she's my sister!!!!!!'

Ron-' I don't care if she's your sister, she's still hot!'

Violet walked away from the crowd up the hill followed closely by the hell dog and the rest of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Thank you guys for reading! Please review! I hope you liked it, Hated it? Loved it? You know, I wanna know!

Lots of love vertigo


	3. Chapter 2

The unbelievable is reality

Hogwarts is no longer safe so the students are relocated to a mystery location, many half-blood thought the war was over after the Battle of New York but it's not. Percy Jackson finds love, Nico gets a family and SnapexOC

this story is set after all five of the Percy Jackson books but with an alternative ending to the 5 book and at the beginning of the half blood Prince in the Harry Potter universe. I don't own books which these characters originate from.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 2

The wizards and Which began to slowly follow the beautiful girl, not quite sure what else to do. Snape was right at the forefront trying to catch up with the dark figure, having realized that the headmaster would be a useless source of information. Leaving Percy to Nico, and his friends which seem to his to be in his opinion 2 beautiful but bossy girls and 2 not very extraordinary boy's . despite the fact of course that they are all wizards.

" so did I have the best entrance?" Percy questioned Nico throwing his arms out dramatically, as the crowd of students began to move up the hill .

Hermione squeaked in surprised at the question " What !!"

"Your entrance was good. Violets was better." Nico replied Cooley having calmed down from the shock of being transported back to _**camp half blood**_.

Percy-" you've got to be kidding me, she came in riding a dog" muttering in disbelief.

Ron exclaimed in disbelief " that happened to be like 100ft tall"

Percy-" actually Mrs. O'Leary is just under 31ft", still put out that he had lost his bet with Grover.

Harry –" Mrs. O'Leary?"

Nico rolling his eyes "the Dog."

" I think you're missing the point, we are following a woman with a dog that is big enough to use _**Hagrid as a chew Toy, with no idea where we are going…. Nico I want some answers NOW!..... where are we going?? " Ginny irritated by the whole conversation about the dog , when there were more pressing matters.**_

_**Nico " to camp half blood!"**_

Hermione-" what a ridiculous name, it sounds like a school which would only accept_** half blood?" **_

_**Percy " which is what it does" confusion coming out through his voice.**_

Ron mouth open in horror, disbelief in his eyes as he stuttered " bloody hell! …You don't take pure bloods!"

Percy brows furrowed in concentration unsure at what this boy was getting at , " what be the point in that! …. since there ggooo "

Nico realising the error that Percy had made was quite to cut him off. " shut up seaweed brain…… they're talking about something completely different…. they don't know about are Dads."

Percy getting it " Well shit !!" .

Ginny-" stop being so god dam cryptic……. and who are you exactly anyway." pointing at Percy.

Percy-" oh yer …. Hi im Percy, Nico cousin"

Hermione going into miss know- it-all mode " well im Hermione , that's Ron, Harry and Ginny ….. so you got to be in 7th year , can you tell us what the work and teaches are like."

Percy taken slightly aback by the girl's demands " sure if you really want me to….. but im not in 7th year whatever that is…… actually I'm a teacher"

-" YOU'RE A TEACHER!!!!" Hermione cried out in disbelief a look of horror on her face which Percy found slightly insulting.

Ron- "bloody hell! How old are you "

Percy-" 21"

Harry –" what the Hell do you Teach? "

Percy shrugged " Defence and EQUESTRIAN skills"

Harry " But Defance is important "

Ron" EQU…EST…..what?"

Nico " horse riding, so violets teaching as well? ".

Percy-" yes monsters 101 and _**offense**_ "

Harry needed to backtrack slightly " wait that beautiful girl, with the Dog and the Warriors stuff, is a teach to "

Ron " HELL I going to like her class."

Spiti in disgust Ginny called out " sexist pig"

Percy sharing a concerned look with Nico " just so you know at _**camp half blood**_, women are more dangerous than shotguns."

Nico "and When Violet gets going, she sets the standard for "not to be fucked with".

Percy " So, Nico, you finally made it back. How are things in the underworld?  
Nico " Well, they're just fine. You know, a little dark, a little gloomy. And, as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?"

Ginny" Full of Dead People…. what are you going on about now ."

Percy " well you know his Dad is …"

Nico panicking he didn't want Ginny to know about his past yet. " when I sad they didn't know anything… I mean everything."

Percy " but the dude with the beard was supposed to tell them before they got here."

Nico " well he hasn't"

Percy-" shit "

Hermione- " OH.. we have a teacher that say's shit and DUDE … OH my "Hermione seemed to be having an embolism at realising this Percy thought.

Percy-" Nico you've been gone for five years , a lots change, especially after the war, many people felt after you left that you had betrayed the family by leaving .

Nico " well that's funny since the camp didn't really want me there in the first place… I wasn't even supposed to be born ……… and now they resent me…. especially after I saved there necs…… I wasn't planning on ever coming back. … I mean, it's not my fault our parents hate each other! Blame the immortals that apparently aren't mature enough to end a probably thousand-year old feud.

Percy-" I see you're not hiding behind your heroic act . Valiant of you. Ill-advised, but valiant. Nico many of them at camp see you as the hero you are , but many hold a grudge especially Mr D . Violet brought back the use of the ancient council … the war made us stronger ……..especler us of the big 3, it was needed …… if you return to Camp you may be trialed for treason……. and if you're found guilty the penalty is death.

Harry – " what sort of nut job place are we going to , of the big 3 ? ancient council? WAR? You know who? , they're going to kill a 15 year old for treason , who must of bin like 11 when he did the crime…………. Treason to who exactly."

Percy-" the family"

Nico –" once you go against the family, you become the enemy"

Ron-" you make it sound like you're the Mafia"

Nico-" close enough".

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile Severus Snape had managed to catch up with Violet. Just as they entered a lush green forest.

Snape-" miss I demand to know where you're taking us."

Violet ignore the man trying to gain her attention .

Snape reaching for the girls shoulder holding a tightly preventing her from moving forwards, " you will stop, this instance"

Violet looked over her shoulder into the dark eyes of the man who had gramd her, he was tall, her eyes reaching the level of his nose which was large and slightly crooked. He wasn't a beautiful man but he had the aura of a warrior and she respected that.

Snape –" what you're name".

Violet puling her shoulder from his grasp, spoke coldly to him "Careful boy, my mercy has limits."……… Violet , my friends call Me vi . At least they would if I had any friends. So did they give you a name along with all that bad attitude Boy ?"

Snape was slightly shocked by the girl who had stood up to his most fierce glare, and shrugged it off as if was nothing. " boy …… miss I am most certainly not a boy …. I am Professor Severus Snape teacher of defence against the dark arts.

Violet-" I lost my ability to tell ages….. a long time ago , to me you are still a boy "

Snape-" how dare you Uh, uh, uh, I'm, um, uh, uh, uh. "

Violet-" Are you always this articulate?

Snape- " dragon"

violet- " Let's play the quiet game."

Snape-" there a Dragon …. behind you"

Violet –" Have you never played the quiet game?"………."Watch and learn, little boy."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

the school had panicked a bit when meeting, the giant green dragon that guarded the Borders to the camp, even though it hadn't tried to do anything, since it had been informed of their arrival. Violet simply said a couple of words to it in Greek and it had gon straight back to sleep, this however did not placate any of the wizards who had insisted on taking the long way round Thalia tree. Nico and Percy had decided not to tell the students about the gods just yet, refusing to answer any of Hermione questions infuriating her greatly.

Percy" come on it was just a Dragon……. nothing gets so worried about."

Harry-" just a Dragon!!!!"

Nico- " Ginny can I talk to you for a min "

Ginny " ok "

to be continued if I get reviews !!! …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

lot of love to Lady F, victoriam549, iheartbluetoo, for all your reviews. Miss Vertigo


	4. Chapter 3

Hi sorry for not updating in sooooooo long i promise you will start writing again! to get back into the swing of things this is the first draft of this chapter!

Hope you like it, please review I love getting feedback and it really helps me, do you like where the story is going?

The unbelievable is reality

Hogwarts is no longer safe so the students are relocated to a mystery location, many half-blood thought the war was over after the Battle of New York but it's not. Percy Jackson finds love, Nico gets a family and SnapexOC

this story is set after all five of the Percy Jackson books but with an alternative ending to the 5 book and at the beginning of the half blood Prince in the Harry Potter universe. I don't own books which these characters originate from.

….

Chapter 3

Nico-" Ginny can I talk to you for a min "

Ginny " ok "

Nico led Ginny away from the group wanting at least the illusion of privacy, he was afraid of what was to come when they got to camp. He spent the last 5 years pretending to be normal, well not normal but at least not the son of death that goes around raising a dead army to defeat a Time Lord set of destroying the world that happens to be your grandfather . pertending not to have a uncle that killed his mother or a sister that was murdered by a giant robot! defeating dark lords and murdered families was all Harry Potters now! he had given all that up to be normal just a boy at school , maybe a bit antisocial but Ginny was his friend possibly the only one in the world.

Nico" Ginny listen to me you're going to have a lot of questions,your going to find out thing about me... bad things...just promise me your let me explain... whatever it is"

Ginny replied in a whisper seeing the depression in his eyes " Nico your scaring me...whats going on?"

Nico squeezing her hand in his " say you promise Ginny...please!"

Ginny" ok I PROMISE... BUT YOU"

A gasp from the front of the group cut her off the students had left the forest and were now looking down at a ancient greek town with a clear blue lake on one side and a strawberry field to the south , the town look new with stone and motley colored marble shining in the sun, it was Fortified by massive stone walls , in side stands dozens of the temples Religious shrines elegant buildings with porches and surrounding colonnades,all designed differently Impressive features in a rainbow of colours pink, blue, black, orange, red, gold, silver and more Everywhere there are statues of heroes, gods from 1ft to 10ft tall. fountains shade by trees have been planted along the thoroughfares. long hall-like buildings with open colonnades on one side offering shelter from rain and sun, and, in addition to being meeting places, house shops, market-stalls, offices, and storerooms. a ancient gymnasion and stadion are located at the outskirts of town can be seen from the hill.

Nico " what in Hades have thay done to the place?"

Ginny " wwoo,"

Percy walked over to them with the golden trio.

Percy" you like? a bit of an upgrade hu?.. gods does hermione ever shut up it's all questions, question,questions... how can you be a teacher?... are you some type of guines?.. on and on and on ! well i cant tell you any thing till you see Mr D he the top ggoo-MAN at camp . "

Nico snorting " you a guines yer right Seaweed Brain is this what you ment by more power ?"

Percy smiling" I am a guines im pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time."

Hermione" thats it i refuse to believe he a teacher.. he just so ARRR!"

Nico " ! hate to admit but he is very good at what he does"

Ron " What underwater kiss?"

Nico " NO... killing thing"

Harry" WHAT"

Percy "you didn't think this was camp rock did you?"

Upon nearing the town,everyone goes quiet pass cemeteries, strung out along the roadsides.

Percy shrugs at the looks of question " in memory to those that fell in battle"

...

Violet led the students and a very irritable severus snape past the town and into a grand stadion that looked like coliseum but bran new, coming out into the gladiator pit surrounding them on all sides in the stands were people talking and shouting pointing at the wizards. In the center of the stands sits a lage golden viewing box with 11 people siting in it.

McGonagle " Merlin Dumbledore what have you goten us into !"

Dumbeldor " all in good time "

Severus " i think now might de a good time!"

Violet " It's useless to lecture a human... " calling out over the people "Percy its time"

Percy tuning to Nico and his friends" well i best go .. good luck ... Nico you can come with me as a child fo the big 3"

Nico " no I cant... I choose to stay with there's people as i have choosen them as my people ...i will protect them if needed!"

saying this Nico looks at Ginny and smiles Percy seeing this smiles as well.

Percy "well said... good luck your going to need it!

togever Percy and Violet head for the viewing box jumping in time and pulling themself up in to the 12 ft high box.


End file.
